More specifically, the present invention relates to a packing wheel of the type comprising a supporting body mounted to rotate about a central first axis of rotation; and a number of peripheral packing pockets, each for receiving and housing a respective product and a respective sheet of packing material, and each fitted to the supporting body in a respective peripheral position to rotate, with respect to the supporting body, about a peripheral second axis of rotation parallel to the first axis of rotation.